


Lost (where do we go?)

by never_bloom_again



Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Gen, Happy, Idiots in Love, JJ is logical, M/M, Men are idiots, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV Jennifer JJ Jareau, POV Outsider, POV Spencer Reid, POV Third Person, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Relationship Discussions, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Slash, Sweet, Unrequited Love, men are useless, not too angsty?, outside pov, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: Clearly those men need some help. Maybe JJ can do that.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, David Rossi & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi
Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Lost (where do we go?)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to switch things around! This is in JJ and Spencer's points of view, but next story will return to normal, with Rossi's POV.

Spencer knew from the moment he got off the call that something wasn’t right with Hotch. It wasn’t that he had been kidnapped, because he sounded much too calm for that, but there was something underneath his words, that lay hidden in the tone of his voice, that bugged him, that didn’t fit his boss, the man he had known for years.

He had been told to keep it to himself, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong if he just left it be, and he wasn’t sure what he would say to Rossi if he were to discuss it with him. Regardless, the team had already worked out that there was something going on between their two leaders, and they were probably much better suited to deal with… emotional issues than he was. 

The issue then presented to him was who should he get to help him, because pulling the whole team aside without any discussion to Rossi, after he had been given the letter, would probably look a bit suspicious. As much as Garcia would probably be one of the best suited to help him, she would not know subtlety if it were to appear right in front of her. Prentiss was a better option, but she would probably be of little more assistance than he was. So that left him with Morgan, who whilst having much experience in sexual relationships, had little in longer term romances or individual emotions, or JJ, who was in a healthy, long term relationship, and despite not being a profiler, was very impressive at reading and understanding other people’s emotions.

“Hey Spence!” He heard as he entered the woman’s office, as she looked up from her paperwork. “Is everything okay?” 

“I think there is something wrong with Hotch.” Spencer said bluntly. JJ looked shocked at the statement, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“You can’t tell anyone though. Not yet. But I just got off the phone with him, because Rossi thought he had been kidnapped.” 

Her face quickly morphed into an expression of concern, so Spencer quickly continued on. “He hasn’t been, but I think something else is wrong.”

“Maybe start from the beginning? And why do you think something else is wrong?”

“Well you know how we all picked up that there is something going on between Hotch and Rossi?” he began, “well we were right. In a way. Hotch must have left a letter for Rossi when he stayed late yesterday, because earlier when he called me into his office, Rossi gave me this.”

Reid offered the letter to JJ, which she took quickly. She scanned the page, her eyes growing wider with every line she read.

“This is from Hotch? To Rossi? I didn’t expect things to be this... serious!” she exclaimed, her voice slightly shushed, as not to alert the rest of the team, who sat working just beyond the thin walls of her office.

“It is a bit surprising, we all suspected something, but not this. But Rossi had tried to call him, and received no response, and didn’t believe that Hotch had left the letter of his own free will, so immediately assumed he had been kidnapped. But then I realised Hotch was probably just avoiding Rossi, because he doesn’t want to be rejected, so I called him. He said he was fine, but he didn’t sound right. His voice sounded… wrong, even beyond the sadness I imagine he felt.”

JJ leant back in her chair, and rubbed her temples. “Those idiots,” she muttered, exasperation clear. “Have you told Rossi? Someone should probably check up on him later, and given that there is no chance of Rossi rejecting him, you might want to ask him to.”

“I thought about that, but what am I supposed to say to him? ‘I’m sorry you thought the man who just expressed his love to you who you almost definitely love back was kidnapped. He was just ignoring you, but I think you should go to his house and check on him? I’m sure he would appreciate that so much, and I do value my job.”

JJ rolled her eyes. Rossi was all bark and no bite, and certainly would value the wellbeing of Hotch over being told to get over himself, stop being an idiot, and grow some balls. “I can go and talk to him then. That seems to be the easiest solution.”

Spencer’s face lit up with relief, before quickly settling down to a more worried look. “Thanks Jayje. Tell Rossi I hope he and Hotch are okay!” 

He hurried out of the office, leaving her with the letter on her desk, and her head in her hands. Men truly were useless idiots sometimes, and she had 4 male teammates, a husband, and a son. God help her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
